Mito Uzumaki : Akai Kami no Akuma
by Ambroise-sama
Summary: Certaines rencontres peuvent changer nos vies et c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mito. Alors qu'elle était enfouie dans les ténèbres, une main s'est tendue vers elle. Découvrez l'histoire de Mito Uzumaki, une jeune enfant qui se bat pour survivre dans un monde cruel et qui deviendra par la suite, une légende parmi les Shinobis. FemNaru
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **« Pour la volonté du feu. »**

Dans les rues comblées du village caché des feuilles, Konoha, une jeune enfant aux cheveux d'un rouge écarlate et aux yeux d'un gris envoûtant, courrait jusqu'à en perdre son souffle pour pouvoir sauver sa vie. Elle lançait sans arrêt des regards apeurés derrière elle pour voir si elle était toujours suivie par la meute de villageois et de ninjas enragés, elle savait ce qui allait lui arriver si elle s'arrêtait, ils la trouveraient et lui feront mal jusqu'à ce qu'un ninja avec un masque d'animal la trouve et la ramène à l'hôpital. Cette seule pensée la remplie de peur et elle courut plus vite, ignorant ses poumons en feu.  
Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures qu'elle fuyait ses poursuivants. Ses yeux, remplis de larmes, l'empêchaient de bien percevoir son entourage, mais elle remarqua tout de même les villageois et les ninjas, habillés avec de somptueux kimonos, la regardaient avec haine et mépris. Son cœur battait à la chamade à cause de la terreur, mais aussi de l'adrénaline, cette puissante drogue qui prend sa source de l'envie de vivre de la rousse.  
Elle essuya ses larmes avec le revers de la manche de son vêtement usé et elle courut vers le bâtiment de l'Hokage où elle sait qu'elle sera protégée par ce vieil homme avec des cheveux gris que tout le monde surnomme « Hokage » et s'adresse avec tant de respect.

Elle ignora les murmures et les regards dégoûtés des villageois, elle ne devait pas s'arrêter où elle ne survivra pas cette nuit, elle put entendre les cris et les hurlements de la foule qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Ils se rapprochaient d'elle et elle sut enfin que cette fois, elle ne pourra pas s'échapper. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers la foule, prête à leur faire face, comme pour leur montrer dans un dernier acte vain de courage et de fierté qu'elle n'avait pas peur. La rousse ferma les yeux et elle attendit que les villageois la rattrapent, mais au lieu de ça, elle sentit une personne l'a tiré, en l'attrapant par sa manche, dans la ruelle sombre. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais lorsqu'elle comprit que cette personne qui l'a retenait était plus forte qu'elle alors elle se décida à crier. Peut-être, que si Kami avait pitié d'elle, une personne viendrait à son secours. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais une main, pas plus grande que la sienne l'en empêcha en fermant sa bouche. Elle se retrouva soudainement plaquer contre le mur avec force, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur puis elle sentit un souffle chaud contre son oreille. Face à ce contact, la rousse se figea et cessa tout mouvement, beaucoup trop effrayée.

« Ne crie pas où tu vas nous faire repérer. » Lui murmura une voix contre son oreille.

La rousse ne dit rien, sous le choc. La voix qu'elle venait d'entendre était beaucoup trop aiguë pour appartenir à un homme et elle était beaucoup trop posée pour être celle d'une femme, elle en conclut donc, qu'elle devait appartenir à un jeune garçon. Elle plissa les yeux afin de pouvoir distinguer les traits de son « sauveur » mais rien n'y fit, l'obscurité de la ruelle l'empêchait de voir ce garçon qui venait de sauver sa vie. La jeune enfant se décida enfin à lui obéir et elle tourna son regard vers la grande rue de Konoha où une centaine de villageois et de ninjas courraient avec hâte le long de la rue afin de l'attraper. Ce ne fut qu'après que le dernier villageois avait disparu que la main qui la forçait à se taire, la relâcha. Elle allait dire quelque chose, mais cette fois, l'inconnu la prit par la main et l'entraîna avec vitesse vers un immeuble abandonné, pas plus loin de l'endroit où ils s'étaient cachés.  
La petite fille aux cheveux rouges put enfin voir le dos de son sauveur. Ce fut avec surprise qu'elle constata que la personne qui lui était venu en aide ne semblait pas être plus âgé qu'elle. Sous la surprise, elle se laissa entraîner par le petit garçon dans l'immeuble délabré, ils marchèrent encore dans le noir pendant quelques minutes et ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle aperçut une lueur de lumière.  
Enfin, le garçon laissa la main de la rousse et lui fit face avec un sourire rayonnant scotché sur les lèvres. Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux aussi verts que les feuilles d'un arbre, son visage était sale, mais il ne semblait pas en être gêné, seulement ce qui attira le regard de la rousse fut cette lueur dans la prunelle de ces yeux. La lueur qui montrait sa joie de vivre, celle qu'elle avait perdue depuis longtemps.

« Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure ! » Dit le petit garçon avec une voix juvénile. « Je suis Natsu Daisen et j'ai huit ans et toi ? »

La rousse encore sous le choc, ne répondit pas immédiatement et elle planta son regard gris dans le regard vert de celui du jeune garçon puis voyant qu'il s'impatientait et pour ne pas paraître mal-élevée, elle lui répondît avec un petit sourire.

« Je suis Mito Uzumaki. J'ai sept ans. »  
« Mito Uzumaki ? C'est un très beau prénom et en plus, c'est celui de la femme du Premier Hokage ! » S'exclama Natsu avec une voix de plus en plus enjouée.  
« Vraiment ? » Demanda Mito, surprise.

Natsu hocha simplement la tête, son sourire se fit de plus en plus grand, Mito se demanda même s'il n'allait pas se déchirer le visage en deux à sourire comme ça. Le petit brun reprit la main de Mito et avant même qu'elle ne puisse protester, il l'entraina dans une pièce reliée à celle où ils se trouvaient précédemment. Cette pièce, contrairement au reste de l'immeuble semblait être ce que Mito pouvait le plus appelé « appartement ». Mito détailla le petit « appartement » qui n'était constitué que de deux-pièces. La pièce principale qui servait à la fois, de cuisine, de salon et de chambre à coucher était bien rangé, des centaines de livres étaient placés en pile dans un coin de la pièce alors que la cuisine se trouvait à l'opposer d'un lit. Mito tourna ensuite son regard vers une porte qui devait sûrement renfermer la salle de bain et les toilettes et elle détourna son regard pour le poser sur Natsu qui la regardait en souriant.

« Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein ? » Demanda-t-il.

Mito hocha la tête, elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue que dans un immeuble si mal en point, il puisse y avoir un tel endroit. La pièce était remplie de livres et d'objets divers, Natsu semblait avoir apporté ici tout ce qu'il avait trouvé.

« Je vis ici depuis que j'ai cinq ans ! » Lui révéla Natsu.  
« Tout seul ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

La rousse ne remarqua pas le regard de Natsu qui s'assombrit et elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

« Oui. » Commença le brun, avec une voix plus sérieuse, ce qui eut pour effet de capter l'attention de l'Uzumaki. « Je vis seul. »  
« Je comprends... » Dit Mito après un moment de silence, en évitant le regard du brun. « Je vis moi aussi seule dans mon appartement depuis que j'ai cinq ans ! Jiji-sama m'a dit que j'étais assez grande et que je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule ! »

Elle termina sa phrase avec un sourire fière, puis elle continua sur le ton de la confidence et avec un air honteux.

« Mais contrairement à vous, mon appartement n'est pas aussi propre. »

Natsu éclata de rire et il prit les deux mains de la rousse entre les siennes puis il planta son regard dans celui de la rousse.

« Alors ça veut dire qu'on est pareils et qu'on peut être amis, hein ? »

Le mot « amis » surprit la rousse. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis, car les enfants de son âge, soit la fuyaient à cause de ses cheveux rouges ou soit la menaçaient. Elle hocha timidement la tête et elle évita de croiser le regard vert du garçon.  
Natsu sourit de plus belle et sans prévenir, il prit Mito dans ses bras et la serra.

« On va être des amis pour toujours ! » S'écria-t-il en serrant plus fort Mito dans ses bras.

Celle-ci essaya de se décrocher de l'étreinte étouffante de son premier ami, ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle commençait à devenir violette et que des sons bizarres sortaient de sa bouche que Natsu décida de la relâcher, un air gêné et désolé sur le visage.  
Il murmura un pardon et sans attendre de réplique, il entraîna Mito devant la pile de livres.

« Ces livres, Mito-chan, sont mes plus précieux trésors ! » Dit Natsu en désignant les centaines de livres.

Mito rougit lorsque Natsu l'appela « Mito-chan » mais ne dit rien, puis elle se tourna vers les livres et en prit un, sur la première page de couverture, il était écrit « L'histoire de Konoha ».

« Ce livre parle de l'Histoire de notre village ! Tu seras étonnée de savoir que les Senjus ne sont pas les seuls fondateurs de Konoha, mais qu'ils ont fondés ce village avec les Uchiha ! » Commença-t-il, surexcité. « Et, tu savais que Hashirama Senju avait un super Kekkei Genkai qui lui permettait de maîtriser le Kyubi ?! »

Mito l'observa avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, elle venait tout juste de trouver un ami qui semblait être un véritable génie. Elle l'écouta lui raconter l'histoire de Konoha pendant près d'une heure, les yeux brillants d'excitation et de savoir.

« Et vous avez quoi d'autres comme livre ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, de plus en plus intéressée.  
« J'ai des livres sur tout ! » Lui répondit Natsu avec un grand sourire. « Des livres sur le monde ninjas, les légendes, la politique, l'économie, le système des Shinobis, les Hokages, mais aussi le chakra ! »

Mito leva son regard vers Natsu lorsqu'il prononça le mot Chakra et l'observa fouiller dans la pile afin de trouver un livre.

« Natsu-san » Commença la rousse, mais elle se fut immédiatement coupée par le brun qui lui adressa un regard dur, du haut de ses sept ans.  
« Natsu. » Ordonna-t-il. « Tu peux m'appeler Natsu. »

La rousse hocha la tête et elle reprit de là où elle avait été coupée.

« Natsu-kun » Fit-elle, alors que le petit brun lui souriait satisfait. « Comment as-tu pu obtenir tous ces livres ? Surtout un livre sur le Chakra ? »  
« Je les ai empruntées. » Fit Natsu simplement avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Mito comprit alors que le mot « emprunter » de Natsu n'avait pas la même signification que son mot à elle. Elle remarqua avec ébahissement le nombre de livres que Natsu avait réussi à voler. Comment avait-il pu se faufiler dans la bibliothèque des Shinobis pour prendre un tel livre et ne pas se faire attraper ? Cette question tourna en rond dans son esprit.

« Et tu as pu les prendre sans te faire attraper ? »  
« Le premier étage de la bibliothèque est pour les Genins, seulement comme ils ne sont que nouvellement promus et autres, généralement, on ne trouve des livres que sur le Chakra comme pour le contrôle de son Chakra ou la connaissance de ses éléments. L'étage des Genins contrairement à celui des Chunins ou encore Jonins n'est pas très surveiller. »

Mito le regarda avec admiration suite à son explication alors que Natsu éclata à nouveau de rire puis il se calma et observa sa nouvelle amie avec une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux.

« Dis-moi, Mito-chan, pourquoi cette foule te poursuivait ? » Demanda le brun après de longues minutes de silence.  
« Parce qu'ils pensent que je suis un monstre. » Lui répondit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. « Ils disent que j'ai tué leurs proches. »  
« Et tu l'as fais ? »  
« Non ! » S'exclama violemment la rousse alors que ses yeux gris se plantèrent dans les yeux verts de Natsu.  
« Alors tu n'es pas un monstre. » Lui dit simplement Natsu en ricanant et en suant alors qu'il recula de quelques pas, ayant eu légèrement peur de la rousse dont les cheveux rouge écarlate commençaient à créer un halo démoniaque autour de sa tête.

Mito se calma et l'observa surprise puis elle poussa un soupir.

« Et toi, que fais-tu ici tout seul ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont toi aussi virer de l'orphelinat ? » Fit-elle avec une voix plus calme.

Il secoua la tête et observa la fille qui se trouvait face à lui, c'était pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés qu'il pouvait réellement la détailler. Elle avait des cheveux rouge écarlate qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, ses yeux gris semblaient observaient son entourage avec curiosité, mais aussi avec crainte, son visage fin et délicat portait encore des traces de son enfance. Elle était tout comme lui une enfant et tout comme lui, elle avait connue et vue beaucoup trop. C'était à peine s'il pouvait voir dans ces yeux gris, la lueur qui illumine son regard à lui : la joie de vivre.

« Ma mère était ma seule famille et elle est morte lorsque j'avais cinq ans puis comme elle n'était pas de Konoha alors ils ont refusés de me prendre dans un orphelinat. » Lui raconta-t-il avec un air sombre. « Mais ça va, puisque je suis content d'être seul ! »

Mito le regarda surprise, c'était pour la première fois qu'elle entendait qu'une personne était contente d'être seule. Elle savait mieux que tout le monde le poids qu'est la solitude et entendre ça de la part d'un enfant de seulement une année son aîné la blessa. Elle baissa les yeux et ne dit plus rien. Natsu se tut aussi et se tourna vers ses livres, il en prit un dans la masse et le tendit à la rousse avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Mais maintenant qu'on est ami, je ne suis plus tellement content d'être seul ! » Révéla le jeune brun.

Mito prit le livre que lui tendait Natsu et lit la première page de couverture _La vie des Hokages_ , elle leva les yeux vers le brun et le regarda avec confusion.

« C'est l'un de mes livres préférés, il parle de la vie des Hokages et leurs accomplissements. » Commença-t-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres. « Les Hokages sont les héros de ce village, ils ont donné leurs vies afin de protéger les villageois ! Un jour, je veux devenir comme eux, je vais devenir le Hokage de ce village ! »

Mito l'observa avec ébahissement, pour une personne qui n'avait que sept ans, c'était sûr qu'il avait des rêves incroyablement nobles, elle lui fit un sourire puis elle ouvrit le livre à une page au hasard pour tomber sur celle du Yondaime Hokage. Natsu lui prit le livre et tourna la page pour lui montrer la photo d'un jeune homme très charismatique et beau, d'une vingtaine d'années avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus.

« Le Yondaime, Minato Namikaze est celui qui a sauvé Konoha il y a six ans de cela alors que le Kyubi avait attaqué le village ! » Fit Natsu avec admiration. « Il est le plus jeune de tous les Hokages et a aussi été le ninja le plus rapide de son époque. Sa vitesse dépassait même celle du Raikage A, un exploit en soit même. »  
« Il est mort pour Konoha... » Fit-elle doucement. « Pour un simple village. »

« Non. » Répliqua calmement Natsu en lui jetant un regard en coin à travers le livre. « Il est mort pour ceux qu'il aimait. Pour la volonté du feu. »

Mito se figea et l'observa avec des yeux surpris alors que Natsu continuait de lire, un blanc régna entre les deux enfants. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réaction et surtout pas à une telle réponse.

« La volonté du feu. » Répéta-t-elle abasourdie.  
« Ma mère m'avait un jour dit que la volonté du feu était cet incroyable lien qui faisait de ce village une famille. Ce village est comme la barrière qui protège l'arbre, seulement l'arbre en lui-même n'est personne d'autre que les villageois et les ninjas sont les feuilles de cet arbre, tant que l'arbre restera debout alors il y aura toujours des feuilles. La volonté du feu est la flamme de l'amour et de l'espoir qui brille en nous et qui illumine ce village. »

La jeune rousse écouta le discours de Natsu avec une grande attention, les termes de famille et de liens n'étaient rien d'autre que des mots pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que le village pouvait être une famille pour elle, après tout, quel genre de famille maltraiterait les siens ?

« La volonté du feu » Commença Mito en baissant légèrement la tête et en évitant de regarder le brun. « ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un stupide sentiment de patriotisme qui force les personnes à croire qu'elles donnent leurs vies pour le bien de son pays et de son village. Un mensonge. Une pathétique excuse pour pardonner le fait que l'on n'a pas été assez fort pour vivre pour sa famille. »  
« C'est faux ! » S'exclama violemment Natsu, choqué face aux paroles de la rousse. « La volonté du feu nous lie entre nous et nous rend plus fort. Elle représente notre détermination à avancer et à protéger nos camarades malgré tout ! »  
« Et pourtant malgré cette grande volonté du feu et ses liens, nous sommes des étrangers pour ces villageois et ninjas ! » Le contredit Mito avec une voix véhémente.

Cet argument fit taire Natsu qui baissa les yeux alors que le regard orageux de Mito le foudroyer. Il poussa un soupir et reposa son livre puis il s'approcha de la rousse et il posa une main sur son épaule, mais gardé tout de même ses yeux au sol.

« Il est vrai que nous ne sommes pas acceptés des personnes ici, seulement, je n'ai pas l'intention de vivre comme ça toute ma vie. » Commença-t-il avec une voix faible, à peine audible puis il releva ses yeux verts pour les planter dans les yeux de bronze de la rousse et dit plus fort. « Je vais un jour devenir Hokage, mais avant cela, il faut que je sauve plusieurs vies et que j'aide mon village ! C'est pour cela que toi, Mito, tu seras la première que je sauverai ! »

Cette affirmation remplie de détermination de Natsu, figea la rousse, elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et resta muette.

« Je ferai revivre ta volonté du feu, et qu'importe s'il ne reste plus que des cendres à la place de ce feu, il ne me suffira que de souffler dessus pour la raviver, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Natsu en offrant un grand sourire à la rousse.

Mito retint son souffle alors que son cerveau se déconnectait de la réalité, elle ne pouvait même plus bouger, ni même prononcer un mot. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait faire ou dire quelque chose, la détermination qui brûlait dans les prunelles du jeune garçon devant elle la forçait à croire en lui et à le suivre.

« Je ne mourrai pas avant de te raviver cette flamme qui est en toi, Mito Uzumaki ! Je t'en fais ma promesse. »

Puis il ôta sa main de l'épaule de la fille pour lui prendre la main et y poser le livre sur les Hokages. Mito regarda quelques instants la page de couverture et secoua légèrement la tête alors qu'elle affirma sa prise sur le livre.

« Quel idiot... » Pensa-t-elle en regardant Natsu réarrangeait sa pile de livres. « Croire en de telles absurdités... »


	2. Prologue 2

Aucun des personnages de Naruto (à part Mito Uzumaki) ne m'appartiennent et sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Prologue 2**

 **« Ton nom est un héritage... »**

Mito retint un soupir alors qu'elle observait Natsu essayait pour la énième fois de modeler son chakra sous pieds afin de réussir à marcher sur l'arbre. La rousse croisa ses mains, cela faisait déjà près de deux mois que les deux enfants se connaissaient et malgré leurs différentes opinions sur le village, il s'était avéré qu'ils pouvaient très bien s'entendre. Depuis leur rencontre, Mito rendait très souvent visite à Natsu qui se plaisait à lui parler de ses dernières lectures et à lui enseigner de nouvelles choses et aujourd'hui, Natsu avait décidé qu'ils allaient apprendre l'exercice de la marche sur l'arbre ensemble afin de contrôler leurs chakras.

Au début, cette idée avait plu à la rousse mais après avoir essayé, en vain, de réussir cette épreuve près d'une centième fois, elle avait décidé que le contrôle de chakra n'était pas son fort. Elle poussa un soupir et elle fit le signe du rat afin d'invoquer son chakra, un exercice que Natsu lui avait montré un peu plus tôt puis elle concentra la masse de chakra phénoménale qui se dégager de ses tenketsus vers ses pieds. Elle resta ainsi près d'une minute à visualiser mentalement le trajet de son chakra vers ses pieds et sa concentration puis elle posa un pied sur l'arbre et elle continua ainsi, jusqu'à avoir réussi à monter près de trois mètres et alors elle retomba sur la terre.  
Mito retint un grognement de douleur et elle s'allongea parterre, beaucoup trop fatiguée pour faire un pas de plus. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son environnement puis petit à petit son esprit commença à sombrer. Elle fut cependant dérangée par un grognement de douleur.

Elle poussa un soupir face à la centième chute de son ami et leva les yeux vers le ciel, il faisait déjà noir et alors qu'ils avaient commencé leurs entraînements à l'aurore, aucun d'entre eux n'avait pas encore réussi. Elle commençait même à se demander s'ils pouvaient réussir à maîtriser cet exercice. Elle retint en soupir, ferma les yeux et écouta les bruits de pas de Natsu qui se dirigeaient vers elle et elle entendit le brun se laissait tomber près d'elle. Elle ouvrit un œil pour l'observer et le vit en train de regarder le ciel.  
Il semblait tout aussi épuisé qu'elle, mais le sourire sur son visage montrait qu'il était fier de lui.

« On n'a pas réussi. » Pointa la rousse alors qu'elle retournait son regard vers le ciel.  
« Tu es très pessimiste, Mito-chan. » Rigola Natsu, avant de continuer. « On va réussir ! Après tout, si je ne peux même pas réussir un simple exercice alors comment je pourrai te sauver, hein ? »

Mito ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur Natsu qui l'observait, ils se regardèrent ainsi dans les yeux pendant plus d'une minute sans dire aucun mot puis Mito poussa un soupir, détourna son regard, les joues rouges et murmura un « idiot » qui fit rire Natsu.  
Puis un confortable silence s'installa entre les deux enfants, ils observèrent tous les deux le ciel sombre rempli d'étoiles. Natsu jeta un coup d'œil vers Mito et la vit en train de jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux rouge écarlate, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle pensait à des choses importantes. Le brun sourit et leva sa main pour la poser sur les cheveux de la rousse qui était éparpillé au sol et qui formait un halo autour de sa tête. Il prit l'un de ses mèches rouges et joua avec, Mito releva ses yeux de bronze vers lui et une légère teinte de rose apparut sur ses joues. Natsu lui offrit un sourire et dit avec une voix douce.

« Tu as de très beaux cheveux, Mito-chan. »

Cette confession surprit la rousse qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un lui dise une telle chose, même Jiji-sama ne lui avait jamais dit ça. Mito détestait ses cheveux à cause de leur couleur qui rappelait le sang, mais aussi des villageois qui l'a traitaient de monstre aux cheveux de sang.  
Les joues de la petite fille s'enflammèrent de plus belle, elle évita de croiser le regard du brun et balbutia un « merci » à peine audible. Natsu lui sourit tendrement et sépara sa main de ses cheveux roux pour prendre sa main avec laquelle elle tripoter sa mèche indiscrètement.

Mito se laissa faire, après deux mois passés ensemble elle commençait à connaître petit à petit son ami et savait qu'il aimait les contacts physiques. Elle sentit le brun serrait sa main dans la sienne, elle nota que sa main était plus grande et plus chaleureuse que la sienne.

Natsu ferma les yeux et agrippa un peu plus la main de la rousse, il aimait sentir la main de Mito dans la sienne, voire la différence de taille entre leurs deux mains unies, la sentir près de lui, il n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment de bonheur depuis la mort de sa mère et voilà qu'il la ressentait avec Mito. Une image de sa mère, une belle jeune femme aux yeux bleues et aux cheveux bruns, lui apparut devant ses yeux, Natsu se souvenait encore de l'époque où sa mère le prenait dans ses bras et inspiré son odeur, elle lui disait qu'il sentait meilleur que le plus beau des parfums, mais Natsu reniait à chaque fois les paroles de sa mère. Elle sentait meilleur que tout.

Il secoua la tête afin de se ressaisir et se concentra sur la main de Mito, le jeune garçon laissa échapper un léger sourire lorsqu'il sentit Mito gigoter, et il tourna sa tête vers la rousse, rouvrit les yeux et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, puis alors que leurs deux corps se touchaient, il prit la rousse dans ses bras à la plus grande surprise de Mito qui se figea immédiatement, mais Natsu la sentit se décontracter petit à petit. Il posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête et prit une grande inspiration puis il sentit l'odeur de la petite rousse dans ses bras, elle sentait la vanille et la framboise.

« Elle sent aussi bon que toi, maman. » Pensa Natsu alors qu'il souriait tendrement.

Mito, quant à elle, ne savait plus quoi faire. Sa tête était dans le cou de Natsu, elle sentait les mains de son aîné la serrait contre lui comme si elle était une sorte de bouée de sauvetage. Elle n'osait plus bouger et n'essayait pas non plus de se dégager, elle se relaxa petit à petit et elle se laissa aller dans les bras du brun. Elle n'avait jamais été très forte pour les contacts physiques. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses bras et respira son odeur, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite alors qu'une étrange sensation se fit sentir dans son ventre, comme si des milliers de papillons y virevoltaient. Elle sentit ses joues brûlaient et à sa plus grande surprise, un sourire fleurit sur son visage, elle ferma les yeux et apprécia cette ribambelle de sentiments qui l'envahissait.

« On devrait rentrer Mito-chan, il fait déjà nuit noire. » Dit avec regret Natsu, en se séparant de la rousse.

Mito acquit et elle se releva tout en retenant des grognements de douleur, elle devait se noter à elle-même de ne pas trop forcer sur son corps. Malgré le fait qu'elle ai une incroyable endurance pour son âge, elle restait tout de même une enfant de sept ans. Elle poussa un soupir de lassitude et de douleur, puis elle porta son regard vers Natsu qui ne semblait pas plus différent d'elle, celui-ci essayait de se tenir sur ses deux jambes sans tomber. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'épaula, le brun lui sourit et ils avancèrent dans les rues sombres de Konoha, guettant un bruit, à cette heure-là les rues du village semblaient hostiles et peu accueillantes. Plus que d'habitude, pensa la rousse alors qu'elle se forçait à rester sur ses deux jambes. Elle avança plus vite, tout en faisant attention à ne pas trop forcer Natsu, qui souffrait déjà.  
Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Mito, Natsu regarda avec colère les murs qui étaient marqués par des inscriptions violentes tels que « Mort au démon ! » « Dégage sale monstrueuse putain ! ». Il savait déjà que les villageois détestaient Mito de tous leurs cœurs, mais il n'avait jamais pu savoir pourquoi, il connaissait la rousse depuis déjà deux mois et elle avait toujours agit de façon normale et avait toujours été gentille, parfois froide, mais jamais de façon violente ou dangereuse. Il regarda la rousse, qui ne semblait porter aucune attention aux inscriptions marquées sur les murs de son appartement et ouvrit la porte de sa « maison ». Elle fit entrer Natsu et l'entraîna jusqu'à son lit où elle l'allongea, puis elle s'affala sur une chaise à son tour, l'entraînement les avaient plus qu'épuisés, c'était à peine si les deux jeunes enfants pouvaient ouvrir les yeux.

« Tu sembles être en meilleur état que moi. » Affirma Natsu alors qu'il fixait son regard sur le plafond. « Dans le livre, il est écrit que certains ninjas possèdent une plus grande réserve de chakra que les autres. »  
« Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas fait attention. » Lui dit Mito avec un air las sur le visage.  
« Peut-être que le fait que tu sois une Uzumaki en ai la cause. » Proposa le brun.

Mito écarquilla ses yeux, elle ne pensait que son nom de « famille » puisse être connu, elle avait toujours pensé que le Sandaime lui avait donné un nom comme ça, après tout qui voudrait que le démon du village partage leurs noms de famille.

« Tu ne le savais pas ? » Demanda Natsu en remarquant l'expression surprise de la rousse. « Le clan Uzumaki était le clan prédominant d'Uzushiokagure no sato, un village qui était situé dans Uzu no kuni. Ce clan était l'un des plus puissant de son époque et on disait même que les Uzumaki avaient un lointain lien de sang avec les Senju, les membres du clan Uzumaki étaient passés maître dans l'art du Fuinjutsu, les sceaux, on disait que personne ne pouvait égaler un Uzumaki dans ce domaine, même Orochimaru des Sannins ne pouvait égaler un Uzumaki. De plus, ce village était aussi surnommé « le Village de la Longévité » en raison du fait que les habitants vivaient très longtemps. Seulement, malgré leurs grandes puissances, ils ont été détruits lors des grandes guerres ninjas, il n'y a eu que quelques survivants de ce fameux clan. »

Alors que Mito écoutait Natsu, une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans ses yeux, elle n'aurait jamais cru que son nom pouvait venir d'un clan qui était autrefois très puissant.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te dis que j'étais de ce clan ? » Lui demanda Mito avec curiosité.  
« Tout d'abord, tu as une très grande réserve de chakra, même moi qui ne suis pourtant pas un ninja sensoriel, je peux ressentir la réserve gargantuesque de chakra que tu possèdes. » Commença à lui expliquer le brun. « Puis, tu sembles guérir plus vite que tout le monde, une autre preuve que tu es une Uzumaki puisque les membres de ce clan ont une capacité de régénération incroyable et enfin, tu as les cheveux rouges. » Termina-t-il enfin.

Mito hocha la tête alors que son cerveau se mit en marche, elle avait déjà entendu vaguement du clan Uzumaki et c'était toujours en bien, les relations entre Konoha et Uzushio semblaient être très bonne, avant que le Pays n'ait été détruit.

« Le symbole du tourbillon qu'on voit sur la veste des ninjas est celui du clan Uzumaki. » Ajouta le brun avec un sourire fatigué. « Tu vois, tu n'es donc pas une entière étrangère. »  
« Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi on me déteste ? » Lui demanda la rousse en plantant son regard de bronze dans le regard vert du garçon.

Natsu hocha les épaules, il avait cherché depuis sa première rencontre avec Mito la raison qui poussait les habitants de Konoha à tellement détesté la rousse, mais malgré tous ses efforts, ses recherches n'avaient abouti à rien. C'était comme si quelqu'un ne voulait pas que la vérité soit découverte, mais le jeune garçon n'avait pas cessé de chercher parfois même sans que Mito ne le sache.

« Peut-être que tes parents étaient des criminels ? » Proposa Natsu avec un air songeur.  
« Je ne sais pas. » Mito semblait considérer cette possibilité, mais elle l'écarta rapidement. « Si ça avait été le cas alors je l'aurai su, pourquoi tellement de personnes se forceraient à me cacher une telle vérité ? »

Un silence prit place dans la chambre alors que les deux enfants se mirent à penser aux possibilités. Ils savaient que cette hypothèse n'était pas vrai, les habitants de Konoha pouvaient être durs avec eux, mais en aucun cas, ils n'auraient rejeté la faute d'un parent à son enfant.  
Mito soupira et se laissa glisser sur sa chaise, le clan Uzumaki avait été détruit donc ils ne pouvaient pas obtenir des informations de ce côté-là et elle ne pouvait pas aller demander au Sandaime de lui révéler la vérité sur ses parents, c'était à peine s'il lui disait la vérité sur la raison de la haine qui était dirigé vers elle. Mito était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que Natsu avait bouger du lit et qu'il s'était dirigé derrière elle en titubant.

« Je sais ! » S'exclama soudainement Natsu dans son oreille avec un grand sourire.

Mito sursauta de peur et de surprise alors que Natsu se pliait de rire derrière elle, elle lui lança un regard noir et lui donna un coup-de-poing dans le visage qui envoya le brun à nouveau dans le lit. Natsu grogna de douleur, mais son regard ne perdit pas sa lueur amusée.

« Pour une fille, tu frappes plutôt fort Mito-chan. » Murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour la rousse puis il regarda la rousse qui tentait de se calmer.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement, il adorait énerver la rousse et testé ses limites, il était vrai que parfois, il le payait cher, mais voir une Mito normalement froide et maîtresse de ses émotions, aussi énervée en valait le coup. Il s'enfonça dans le lit de l'Uzumaki et se massa la joue qui avait subi le courroux de la rousse et dit avec une voix assez craintive. Après tout une Mito fatiguée et en plus en colère n'était jamais très engageant.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il y a eu des survivants, peut-être que si on fait des recherches et qu'on trouve combien d'Uzumaki s'étaient réfugiés dans Konoha après la destruction d'Uzu no kuni alors on pourra trouver qui sont tes parents. » Proposa-t-il.  
« Tu ne penses pas que sont des informations confidentielles ? Après tout, si les Uzumaki ont fui des ennemis alors il y a des grandes chances qu'ils voulaient rester dans l'anonymat afin de se protéger. » Dit Mito après avoir contemplé sa proposition.  
« Oui, mais on ne perdrait rien à essayer. » Fit Natsu avec un sourire confiant.

Mito soupira et acquiesça, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de trouver qui était ses parents et s'ils étaient en vie, elle avait toujours vécu seule et hait par tous pour une raison dont elle ignore et c'était mieux ainsi.

« Dis, Mito-chan, est-ce que tu comptes étudier le Fuinjutsu ? » Demanda Natsu en brisant le silence confortable dans lequel ils étaient.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais étudier l'art des sceaux ? » Fit la rousse, surprise.  
« Ton nom est un héritage, alors je me demandais si tu honorerais le cadeau que t'ont fait tes ancêtres en étudiant leurs arts ninja. » Lui expliqua le brun en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

Il vit que le visage de la rousse s'était assombri, elle n'avait jamais aimé parler de tout ce qui pouvait s'orienter à une famille.

« Tu as dit qu'ils étaient des maîtres dans l'art du Fuinjutsu, je ne pense pas que je puisse égaler un vrai Uzumaki. » Lui dit enfin la rousse en plantant son regard dans le sol.  
« Tu ne peux dire ça avant d'avoir essayé Mito-chan ! » S'exclama Natsu en regardant la rousse, désappointé. « J'ai lu dans un livre que pour pouvoir être un maître dans le Fuinjutsu, il faut avoir une grande réserve de chakra, une excellente intelligence, mais aussi une très grande imagination. »

Mito ne répliqua pas, elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses pensées dérivaient. Elle n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée d'étudier un art ninja qui semblait être relié à sa « famille », elle ne savait même pas s'ils étaient vraiment ses ancêtres.

« J'ai un livre sur le Fuinjutsu chez moi, je te le prêterai. » Lui offrit le brun en la regardant.

Mito hésita quelques instants et finalement elle acquiesçât ; étudier le Fuinjutsu, pour ses ancêtres ou pas, ne pouvant que lui être bénéfique. Elle savait déjà que la plupart des ninjas évitaient cet art ninja à cause de sa complexité ou parce qu'ils pensaient que ce n'est pas un jutsu adapté pour le combat.

« Bien, je vais devoir y aller maintenant. » Commença Natsu en se relevant du lit avec difficulté, Mito allait l'aider, mais le brun leva la main et la stoppa. « Ne t'inquiète pas Mito-chan, je peux me débrouiller seul. »

Natsu lui sourit et se dirigea vers la porte, il s'arrêta alors que sa main était sur la poignée.

« Je sais que tu veux rien savoir sur tes parents, Mito-chan, mais il faut que tu saches que parfois tout ne peut pas être comme on l'a souhaité. » Commença-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. « Je suis sûr que si tes parents avaient été en vie alors ils n'auraient jamais autorisé les villageois à te traiter ainsi. »

Mito se figea alors qu'elle regardait Natsu sortir de l'appartement, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? » Demanda la rousse avec une voix chevrotante. « Et si mes « parents » m'avaient vraiment abandonnée ? »

Natsu se tourna vers elle et ce fut pour la première fois que la jeune rousse fit une partie de son ami qu'elle n'avait jamais vue jusqu'à maintenant. La joie de vivre qui éclairait le regard de Natsu était maintenant éteinte, son regard vert était vide et n'exprimait rien. Mito pensa à cet instant que c'était ce regard qu'avait un homme impuissant qui savait qu'il ne pouvait pas réchapper à son sort ; elle ne put détacher ses yeux des siens.

« Ma mère m'avait un jour dit que parfois les parents étaient forcés de blesser leurs enfants afin de mieux les protéger. » Commença-t-il. « Ils te blessent pour mieux de préparer à la vie et à toute la souffrance, la haine et les déceptions que tu rencontreras au cours de ta vie. »

Mito baissa les yeux et ne dit rien, elle écouta seulement la porte se refermait derrière Natsu et elle sentit son cœur se serrait, elle poussa un soupir de lassitude et elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle ferma les yeux et ce fut pour la première fois depuis une éternité que la rousse pût dormir sans avoir un cauchemar.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Je recherche un.e beta-reader pour corriger mes prochains chapitres et me conseiller sur ma façon d'écrire. J'ai 11 chapitres de prêt à corriger. Si vous voulez m'aider à améliorer mon histoire alors n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

PS : Dites -moi vos avis en commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	3. Prologue 3

Aucun personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent (à part Mito Uzumaki). L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **« Grâce à ta volonté du feu, je vivrai éternellement... »**

Mito se dirigea à toute allure vers l'appartement de Natsu, son cœur battait la chamade, elle rasait les murs, évitant ainsi de se retrouver dans la foule.  
Aujourd'hui, les villageois étaient particulièrement violents comme c'était toujours le cas tous les 10 Octobre, le jour de sa naissance. La rousse retint un soupir de tristesse, ses yeux s'embuèrent, mais elle ne pleura pas. Elle s'était jurée qu'elle allait être forte, pour Natsu et pour elle. Mito regarda autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait suivie et elle se faufila dans une petite ruelle et elle avança rapidement, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant un bâtiment délabré, elle entra dans la bâtisse et elle se dirigea vers l'appartement de Natsu.

Alors qu'elle avançait rapidement, un bruit vint de l'appartement de Natsu. La rousse se mit à courir, elle entendit au loin un groupe de personnes criaient des insultes et maudire alors que les cris de douleur d'une personne se répercutaient dans tout l'immeuble. Mito arriva enfin devant l'appartement de son ami alors que le groupe de trois personnes sortait.  
Elle remarqua qu'ils étaient tous des villageois et que leurs mains et leurs habits étaient souillés de sang, la rousse se tendit alors que l'un d'eux la vit.

« Eh ! » S'exclama-t-il en rigolant, complément bourré. « C'est le démon ! »

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle et ils eurent tout un sourire carnassier.

« Alors le Kyubi et le voleur sont des amis, hein ? » Fit l'autre.  
« Pourquoi ça t'étonne ? Ils sont tous les deux des ordures. »  
« On devrait en finir avec elle comme on l'a fait pour l'autre ! » Suggéra un villageois, lui aussi bourré.

Mito se figea en entendant ces mots, son cerveau s'arrêta de penser alors que son cœur se serra, elle sentit son ventre se tordre sous l'effet de la terreur. Sans y faire attention, elle avança vers les trois hommes, qui éclatèrent de rire face au visage désespéré de la rousse, elle prit une barre de métal qui se trouvait sur le sol et elle courut vers eux, elle poussa un cri de rage alors qu'elle enfonça la barre de métal dans le ventre d'un villageois, le transperçant de part en part. Elle sentit une immense puissance se dégager d'elle, comme si au plus profond d'elle une personne lui donnait le pouvoir de massacrer ses ennemis.

Plus rien ne comptait pour elle, elle ignora les cris d'horreur des autres villageois alors que le corps sans vie de leur ami s'affala au sol, elle ne remarqua même pas qu'un chakra rouge comme le sang commençait à l'entourait, propageant dans la salle une intention meurtrière qui aurait pu figer le plus courageux des hommes. Mito ne regarda même pas l'homme qu'elle venait de tuer violemment et elle se dirigea rapidement vers les deux autres qui tentaient de fuir, mais la rousse fut plus rapide qu'eux et elle tua le deuxième villageois en le transperçant avec la barre par le crâne, elle regarda dans les yeux de sa victime et pût y voir de la terreur.

La rousse détourna son regard du sien, ne voulant pas que cette vision affaiblit sa folie, puis elle le porta sur le dernier des villageois.  
Celui-ci était dans un état de choc, l'alcool qu'il avait consommé l'empêchait de bien réfléchir et il ne pensa même pas à fuir, tellement son cerveau était figé par la peur et brouillé par l'alcool. Mito se dirigea lentement vers lui, la barre de métal traînant derrière elle, elle planta son regard désormais vide dans celui de l'homme puis elle leva la barre et l'énonçant dans le cœur du villageois, sans pour autant détourner son regard. Elle sentit le corps de sa victime être secoué par d'incontrôlables spasmes de douleur et elle l'entendit enfin pousser son dernier soupir.

Après que l'adrénaline s'envola de son corps, Mito réalisa enfin ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle détacha rapidement ses mains de la barre de métal comme si elle avait été brûler et elle les nettoya frénétiquement sur ses vêtements comme pour enlever tout ce sang alors qu'elle pleurait. Elle s'avança vers l'appartement de Natsu.

Ce fut avec horreur que Mito regardait la porte de son appartement, elle était complètement défoncée et les débris étaient éparpillés partout dans la salle. Elle serra ses poings ensanglantés et entra chez Natsu, une sensation de malaise l'entrain lorsque l'odeur du sang métallique lui vint, son cœur se serra de peur et d'appréhension. Dans un coin de sa tête, une petite voix lui susurrait sans arrêt ses mots qu'elle ne voulait pas croire : « Il est mort. De ta faute. ».

Mito s'appuya contre le mur et avança petit à petit, elle s'arrêta devant la chambre de Natsu et ferma ses yeux comme pour échapper à la vérité. Elle n'arrêtait pas de prier aux Dieux et leur supplier pour que cette journée ne soit qu'un cauchemar, que Natsu allait bien et qu'il allait lui sourire avec bonne humeur comme il l'a fait hier.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux et laissa échapper un hoquet d'horreur à la vue de la salle ravagée, les quelques habits de Natsu étaient détruits et gisaient parterre, la plupart d'entre eux étaient salis par du sang, Mito marcha à petit pas à travers la salle, ses yeux étaient écarquillés d'horreur et elle secouait sans arrêt sa tête comme pour se dire que tout ce qu'il se passait maintenant n'était qu'un cauchemar, elle enjamba la pile de livres de Natsu qui étaient maintenant étalés parterre, elle laissa ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

L'attention de Mito fut soudainement attirée par des toussotements douloureux, elle se dirigea rapidement vers le son, elle baissa les yeux et à la vue de Natsu, blessé et ayant de la peine à respirer, elle laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur.  
Du sang. Il y avait du sang partout autour d'elle. Du sang que la seule personne qui comptait pour elle avait perdu, elle se dirigea en courant vers le brun agonisant et le prit dans ses bras, ses larmes ne voulaient plus se stopper. Le regard de la rousse rencontra le regard vitreux du brun. Le regard de Mito n'exprimait rien d'autre que l'horreur, la terreur et une tristesse sans fin face au regard vitreux de Natsu, elle s'agrippa au corps de son ami qui s'étouffait avec son propre sang. Elle tentait désespérément de compresser sa blessure au ventre pour garder son sang dans son corps, mais rien n'y fit. Natsu était en train de mourir.

« Mito-chan... Tu vas bien. Je suis content. » Dit avec difficulté le jeune brun dans ses bras.

Le cœur de Mito se serra et elle éclata en sanglots, même dans cet état, il se souciait d'elle.

« Ne pleure pas... Je n'aime pas quand tu pleures… » Continua l'enfant mourant.  
« Je ne pleure pas. » Lui mentit-elle alors qu'elle continuait à pleurer. « Je... Je... »

Mito aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour rassurer son ami, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle se sentait tellement faible. Elle était faible. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à sauver son seul ami.

« Tu mens. Tu as toujours été une mauvaise menteuse, Mito-chan... » Rigola Natsu, mais son rire fut interrompu par une violente quinte de toux.  
« Natsu ! » S'écria Mito, paniquée alors que le brun crachait du sang.  
« J'ai mal... »  
« Ne me lâche pas ! » Le supplia-t-elle. « Reste avec moi ! Je vais trouver un moyen de te sauver ! Il doit avoir un moyen de te sauver ! »  
« Tu m'as déjà sauvé... » Commença Natsu avec un sourire triste. « Tu m'as fait sentir aimé. »  
« Natsu... Tu ne peux pas partir ! Tu m'as promis que tu allais me sauver ! »  
« J'ai tenu ma promesse... » Commença Natsu avec un sourire triste. « Je t'ai sauvé... Le fait que tu pleures pour moi montre que tu tiens à moi, c'est ça la volonté du feu. »

Un violent quinté de toux s'empara à nouveau du brun, mais il n'arrêta pas de parler.

« J'ai pu raviver ta volonté du feu avant de mourir. Je suis content. »  
« Ne dis pas des choses aussi idiote, idiot ! Je vais te sauver ! » Commença Mito avec force, mais elle fut interrompue par le brun.  
« Merci. » Lui dit-elle. « Merci de m'avoir aimé Mito-chan. S'il te plaît, vis. »

Mito se figea alors que Natsu la regardait toujours avec ses yeux aussi innocents et purs. La jeune rousse se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et retint un cri de désespoir, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Il était son seul ami, sa raison de sourire. Tout. Comment osait-il lui dire de vivre alors que lui ... ?  
Mito secoua la tête faiblement. Non.

« Mito-chan... Promets-moi de vivre. » Fit Natsu avec une voix suppliante. « Je veux que tu vives. Pour moi. Ce n'est qu'ainsi que je ne serais pas oublié. Je veux que tu portes en toi ma volonté du feu... »

La rousse serra les poings et à contrecœur, elle accepta. Elle allait vivre. Elle baissa les yeux vers le visage enfantin de son ami, ses cheveux bruns étaient imbibés de sang, mais ce qui fit le plus de mal à Mito fut de voir les yeux autrefois remplis de vie de Natsu, se vidaient petit à petit.

« Natsu, ne meurs pas. »

Dans un dernier geste, le brun leva douloureusement sa main vers la chevelure écarlate de la rousse, il laissa un sourire timide fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'il tenait entre ses doigts une mèche de ses cheveux rouges.

« J'ai toujours aimé la couleur de tes cheveux, Mito-chan... » Murmura-t-il. « Ils sont tellement beaux et tellement vivants. »  
« Reste. » Supplia la rousse alors que le bras impuissant du brun retomba le long de son corps.

Natsu ne dit rien et écouta seulement la voix suppliante de la rousse. Elle sonnait comme une douce mélodie dans tout ce vacarme. Il se concentra sur ses mains qui caressaient son front, si douces, si chaudes, si rassurantes mais aussi si tremblantes. Puis il commença à fermer les yeux.

En voyant Natsu s'en aller, Mito cria de plus belle pour le tenir à ses côtés. Encore un peu, pensa-t-elle désespérer. Juste un peu. Mais Natsu n'ouvrait plus les yeux. Il n'en avait plus la force alors il dit simplement.

« Tu n'as pas à pleurer ... Mito-chan… » Commença Natsu, difficilement, un sourire sur les lèvres. « Je serai toujours vivant. Grâce à ta volonté du feu, je vivrai éternellement. Suis ton chemin, ne renonce pas à tes rêves et fais-toi des amis... Promets-le moi. »

Le cœur de Mito se serra et elle acquiesça avec difficulté. Elle se pencha vers Natsu et lui murmura d'une voix faible remplie de désespoir, mais pourtant si sincère contre son oreille :

« Je t'aime. »

Elle répétait cette phrase tel une litanie, sans s'arrêter.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime... Mito-chan... » Susurra Natsu avec une voix faible qui tétanisa de peur Mito.

Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres de la rousse, mais elle n'arrêta pas de répéter à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle voulait que son ami s'en aille en sachant qu'elle l'a aimée. Tellement aimée. Elle continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sentît plus le souffle de Natsu contre son visage puis elle se stoppa. Comme si avec son Natsu, elle aussi avait cessé de respirer.

Mito secoua le brun pour le réveiller, elle savait qu'il était parti, mais une partie d'elle ne l'acceptait pas. Son premier ami, si jeune ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas partir !  
Sur ses pensées, Mito le secoua de plus belle, puis en voyant qu'il ne se réveillait pas, alors elle commença à crier son nom. De plus en plus fort, alors que le désespoir enveloppait son âme.

La jeune fille ne se rendit même pas compte, qu'autour d'elle, une équipe de trois anbus avait fait irruption dans la salle. Les Shinobis s'arrêtèrent tous lorsqu'ils virent la Jinchuriki versait des larmes pour l'enfant décédé et ils baissèrent la tête, ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Parmi eux un shinobi avec des cheveux argentés et en piques, portant un masque de chien s'approcha de la rousse et posa sa main sur son épaule puis il lui frappa d'un coup sec à la nuque. Mito écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de douleur puis elle perdit rapidement conscience, avant que son esprit ne sombre, elle sentit deux bras la soulever et la porter.  
L'anbu au masque de chien observa la rousse pendant quelques secondes puis il se tourna vers ses deux camarades, son sharingan brillait dangereusement.

Les deux autres anbus se figèrent face à la lueur de colère qui brillait dans les prunelles de l'homme. Ils se mirent en garde-à-vous et attendirent les ordres dans le silence le plus total, aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de subir le courroux du capitaine de l'Anbu, surtout pas lorsque l'Uzumaki, qu'il considérait comme sa protégée était dans un mauvais état.

« Kuma, scelle le corps de ce garçon dans un parchemin et va immédiatement prévenir le Hokage. » Ordonna l'anbu aux cheveux argentés avec une voix froide à son subordonné qui portait un masque d'ours.  
« Hai, Inu-senpai ! » Fit-il en hochant la tête.

L'anbu au nom de code de Kuma s'avança vers le corps ensanglanté du jeune garçon et sortit un parchemin, il retint un soupir de tristesse et alors qu'il souleva le corps et qu'il le mettait dans le parchemin, il pria pour l'âme de l'enfant puis il se tourna vers son supérieur pour le saluer et disparut avec un shunshin alors qu'Inu se tourna vers son autre camarade, qui portait un masque de tigre.

« Tora, va t'occuper des corps de ces trois traîtres. » Fit le capitaine de l'anbu, d'une voix glaciale. « Et je veux que tu enquêtes sur cette affaire et me trouves des responsables. Je veux des noms. »

Tora hocha la tête et disparut à son tour, laissant Inu s'occupait de Mito. Le dernier Anbu restant poussa un soupir et posa son regard sur le visage de la rousse dans ses bras. Il savait que ce qui s'était passé ici, et il savait aussi que ce qu'avait vécu aujourd'hui Uzumaki, elle ne pourra jamais l'oublier. Elle ne pourra jamais oublier le visage des assassins de son ami et leurs regards vitreux lorsqu'elle les avaient tués, elle n'oubliera jamais comment elle avait trouvé le corps du jeune brun, ses dernières paroles et son regard qui s'éteignait petit à petit. Il réajusta la rousse dans ses bras et sortit à son tour de l'immeuble pour se diriger rapidement vers l'hôpital de Konoha.

Une fois sur place, il se dirigea vers l'accueil et ordonna froidement à une infirmière, qui regardait avec haine l'enfant dans ses bras, de prévenir un médecin immédiatement. Prenant peur, l'infirmière alla prévenir un médecin sans pour autant oublier de jeter un regard noir à la rousse toujours évanouie. Inu poussa un soupir et il regarda autour de lui et vit que tout le monde regardait l'enfant haineusement, il leur adressa un regard glacial et se dirigea vers une salle où il attendit qu'un médecin arrive. Le médecin ne mit que quelques secondes à venir, il salua l'anbu qui hocha la tête et il commença immédiatement à analyser la situation de l'Uzumaki, un regard inquiet sur le visage puis une fois que son analyse fut terminée, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et il fit quelques mudras et un chakra vert entoura ses mains, qu'il posa sur la nuque de l'enfant.

Alors que l'eiseinin guérissait la blessure de la rousse, un vieil homme portant un uniforme officiel qui se composait d'un couvre-chef d'usage et d'un haori, accompagné d'un grand kimono rouge tenu à la taille avec une ceinture blanche entra dans la salle et se dirigea à toute allure vers le lit sur lequel était allongé Mito. Il ignora les deux ninjas qui s'inclinèrent légèrement avec respect et il posa sa main sur le front de la rousse.

« Fais-moi ton rapport, Inu. » Ordonna l'homme en regardant l'Anbu.  
« Hokage-sama, lorsque nous sommes arrivés, mon équipe et moi, chez Natsu Daisen, il était déjà trop tard. Lorsque nous étions présents sur place, nous avons trouvé Mito Uzumaki pleurait la mort de son ami alors qu'en-dehors de l'appartement, nous avons trouvé trois corps, tous tués avec une barre de métal. Ces trois hommes sont sûrement les assassins de Daisen-san. » Expliqua Inu à son supérieur, il évita de regarder le visage colérique du Hokage. « Nous pensons que c'est Uzumaki-san qui les a tués pour se défendre. »

Suite à cette constatation, un silence s'installa dans la salle, aucun des trois ninjas n'osait dire quoi que ce soit, après tout ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose à dire à partir de maintenant. Le Hokage observa l'enfant qu'il considère comme sa petite-fille avec une expression de tristesse et de culpabilité, il caressa lentement ses cheveux rouge écarlate et poussa un soupir.

« Mito-san va bien, sa seule blessure se trouve au cou qui doit sûrement être dû à la frappe sèche que lui a affligé Inu-san. Elle devrait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. » Diagnostiqua le médecin, brisant ainsi le silence.  
« Merci, Yukino-san, si vous n'étiez pas là alors personne ne serait venu l'a soignée. » Dit le Hokage, reconnaissant.  
« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir envers le héros qui tient le Kyubi à distance du village. » Fit Yukino puis il s'inclina vers le Hokage et l'anbu et sortit de la salle.

Le Hokage se tourna ensuite vers Inu et son regard devint aussi froid que de la glace.

« Je veux des responsables, Kakashi ! » Commanda le Sandaime, en colère. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire, mais je veux des responsables pour ce qui est arrivait à ma pupille ! Et ce que tu m'as compris ?! »

Kakashi hocha la tête et il disparut grâce à un shunshin avant que le courroux du Professeur ne s'abatte sur lui. Hiruzen soupira et il se tourna vers la jeune rousse, il fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il la vit bouger et ouvrir doucement les yeux. Mito tourna sa tête vers le viel homme et immédiatement, elle se jeta à son cou alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer. Hiruzen serra l'enfant dans ses bras et il tapota son dos comme pour la calmer.

« Je suis désolé. » Fit simplement le Sandaime, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus.  
« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Mito entre deux sanglots. « Pourquoi est-ce que les villageois nous détestent autant ?! C'est injuste ! Natsu ne leur avait rien fait ! Il voulait les protéger ! »  
« Je suis désolé, Mito. Je comprends » Répéta le vieil homme en fermant les yeux, serrant de plus en plus l'enfant dans ses bras.

Mito éclata en sanglots et elle se détacha soudainement de l'emprise du Sandaime, elle essuya ses larmes avec rage et elle leva son visage déformé par la colère et la haine vers la personne qu'elle considérait comme étant son grand-père. L'expression haineuse que vit Sarutobi sur le visage de la rousse ne fit qu'augmenter sa culpabilité.

« Ne me mens pas ! » S'exclama la fillette avec froideur. « Tu ne peux pas me comprendre, personne ne le peut ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être un étranger ! D'avoir honte de ce que tu es et de la façon dont tu as été élevé ! D'avoir à supporter ces regards haineux alors que tu ne sais même pas pourquoi ils te sont dirigés ! »

Ces mots figèrent le vieil homme qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que Mito témoigne d'une telle haine, il pesta contre le monde et observa la rousse, incrédule. Mito se calma un peu lorsqu'elle vit l'expression horrifiée de son grand-père de cœur, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas elle continua avec une voix hésitante et triste.

« Tu penses que je mérite de mourir pour qui je suis ? »

Mito planta son regard de bronze dans le regard noir du Sandaime et elle attendit une réponse de sa part, ses yeux ne montrait rien d'autre que de la souffrance. Elle le vit secouer de la tête et murmurait un non alors qu'il l'attrapa par les épaules, complètement choqué.

« Tu ne mérites pas de mourir et encore moins ton ami, Natsu-kun. » Commença Hiruzen, en plantant son regard dans celui de la rousse. « La raison qui a poussé ces hommes à agir ainsi été la peur, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. »

Mito ne dit rien et elle baissa les yeux, ses cheveux roux cachèrent une grande partie de son visage, mais le vieil homme pût tout de même voir les larmes de l'enfant qui coulaient lentement le long de ses joues.

« Tu me mens... » Dit enfin la rousse doucement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Comme tout le monde toi aussi, tu me mens. »

Hiruzen ne dit plus rien, il prit simplement la jeune Uzumaki dans ses bras et laissa la culpabilité et l'impuissance envahir son cœur et son esprit. Malgré son titre de Kage, il se sentait en ce moment être le plus faible de tous les hommes, il ne pouvait même pas dire à sa pupille toute la vérité, ni même encore comprendre sa douleur.

« Je veux Natsu. » Fit Mito, désespérée. « Où est Natsu ? »

Hiruzen serra de plus en plus fort l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé. » Répéta le Sandaime une nouvelle fois.

Mito éclata en sanglot, elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse, mais les mots rassurants et doux de son grand-père finirent par la faire craquer. Elle pleura la mort de son unique ami avec toutes ses forces, elle se rappela de son sourire et de la lueur savante qui brillait à chaque fois dans la prunelle de ses yeux lorsqu'il racontait une nouvelle histoire à la rousse.

« Je n'ai pas pu le sauver, Jiji ! » Révéla la rousse, en pleurant. « Si seulement je n'étais en retard alors Natsu... »  
« Ce qui est arrivé à Natsu-kun n'était pas de ta faute et je suis sûr que si ton ami était là alors il te dirait la même chose. » Commença le Sandaime en fermant les yeux. « Ne vis pas avec le poids de la culpabilité, Mito. Natsu-kun n'aurait jamais voulu ça pour toi. »

Mito se détacha de son grand-père et elle baissa ses yeux vers ses mains où le sang des trois villageois y était. La culpabilité envahit encore plus son esprit alors qu'elle pensa à la famille de ces personnes. Le Sandaime posa ses mains sur celle de la rousse, les recouvrant entièrement.

« Tu n'es responsable de rien. » Dit enfin Hiruzen avec une voix douce.  
« Si, je suis celle qui les a tués. » Murmura Mito en regardant toujours les mains d'un Hokage posaient sur les siennes. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, lorsque je les ai entendus parler de Natsu et de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, j'ai complément perdue la tête... Tout est devenu noir dans mon cerveau... Et quand j'ai enfin réalisé ce que j'avais fait... Je les ai tués ! Remplie de haine, je les ai tués ! »

Hiruzen baissa ses yeux et soupira de tristesse, voir sa jeune protégée ainsi le peiner plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

« Tout ce que je voulais, c'était protéger Natsu. » Continua l'Uzumaki avec des yeux à présent vide. « Je voulais le sauver. »  
« Tu l'as sauvé. » Déclara Hiruzen en relevant la tête de la rousse. « Tu l'as compris. Et tu l'as aimé. Ton amour a sauvé Natsu-kun. »

Mito regarda seulement son grand-père, elle semblait tellement vouloir croire à ces paroles, mais en ce moment tout lui semblait faux. Détruit et réduit en pièce.

« Garde la tête haute et ne culpabilises pas, ce qu'il s'est passé n'était pas de ta faute. » Affirma le Sandaime et il poussa un soupir. « Nous allons donner à Natsu-kun des funérailles dignes de lui. »

Le cœur de Mito se serra, mais elle acquiesça.

« Je suis désolé. » Répéta-t-il en prenant une dernière fois l'enfant dans ses bras.

Et sous ces paroles, Hiruzen se détacha de Mito et il lui fit un sourire comme pour la rassurer. Mito tenta de sourire, mais elle ne pût que grimacer, elle suivit du regard son grand-père qui sortait de la salle. Une fois que la porte fut fermée, la rousse ramena ses jambes contre son torse, croisa ses bras et enfouie son visage dans les paumes de ses mains, elle laissa ses larmes coulaient.

« Promets-moi de vivre. »

Cette phrase de Natsu se fit entendre une dernière fois dans son esprit alors qu'elle commençait à se laisser dans les bras du sommeil. Elle ferma les yeux et elle eut une dernière promesse pour son ami avant de sombrer.

« Je te le promets, Natsu. »

* * *

J'en ai enfin fini avec les prologues, je vais donc commencer à poster mes chapitres ! Je veux vous prévenir que mon histoire sera différente. En effet, les fans de Shisui et d'Itachi, tenez-vous prêts. Certains personnages seront OC mais j'ai fait attention à ne pas trop en faire.

Dites-moi dans les commentaires ce que vous en pensez!


End file.
